For users of such power tools, which are typically driven by an electric motor and are often used in practical applications as jigsaws or circular saws, the view of the particular processing point and a related specified path, which is indicated by a marking, in the region of the processing point is often greatly limited. This negatively affects the quality of work that can be achieved. To prevent this, assistance systems in the form of auxiliary devices are used, which support guidance of the power tool in a manner oriented toward the particular specified path as the working path to follow. Power tools of that type, which are designed as jigsaws and circular saws, are therefore often provided with laterally extending guide shoes which are disposed on arms which can be adjusted relative to the power tool, and which rest along a guide track parallel to the specified path and can be displaced in the working direction of the power tool, wherein the guide track can also be formed e.g. by an edge of the work piece that extends parallel to the specified path.
Apart from the fact that auxiliary devices of that type are mechanically complex and are limited in terms of their possible uses, they must be adjusted. Furthermore, preliminary work must be performed at times to create such guide tracks.